vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizaistom Nana
Summary Mizaistom Nana (ミザイストム゠ナナ, Mizaisutomu Nana) is a Double-Star Crime Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Ox" or "Cow". He is part of the Intelligence Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Currently he is in charge of the law and order on most of the Black Whale. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mizaistom Nana Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Double-Star Crime Hunter, Zodiac "Ox", Intelligence Team, Private Security Company Manager, Lawyer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; as a member of the Zodiacs, he should be a very powerful Nen user who is able to use all the basic and advanced techniques), Enhanced Extrasensory Perception (Detected the aura that Nanika gave off when it healed Gon whilst the majority of the Hunters barring the Zodiacs were able to sense it), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sealing and Paralysis Inducement with Restraint Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (According to Kanzai, all the Zodiacs are stronger than Morel Mackernasey and Knov for all intents and purposes. He is a member of the Zodiacs therefore he has sparred with Netero in the past) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable if not superior to Morel and Knov) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Immensely High (Should be superior to Gon and Killua who were able to run 80 kilometres without breaking a sweat early on in the series. Should be comparable to Morel) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen abilities Standard Equipment: Three cards. Intelligence: Gifted. As a Double-Star Hunter and as a member of the Zodiacs, Mizaistom is one of the greatest Hunters in the world. His intelligence is held in high regard among the Hunter's Association, as he was assigned to the Intelligence Team. As a Crime Hunter, he is presumably an expert detective with keen analytical skills, and is also a skilled lawyer and highly knowledgeable in jurisprudence. Mizaistom is a smart Hunter, with information gathering and deduction as his primary skills. He has given proof of his intelligence several times during the election of the Hunter Association's Chairman, making accurate predictions of the results of a certain course of action and preparing countermeasures against Pariston's interventions. He is one of the three people, the others being Cheadle and Kurapika, to understand there must be a mole among the Zodiacs. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Cross Game's effect wears off quickly but it is circumvented by not having a cooldown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Mizaistom is an exceptional Nen user being notable enough to catch the attention of Netero and to be put into a group of the highest tier Nen users in the Hunter Association. *'Cross Game (密室裁判クロスゲーム The Closed-Door Trial):' Mizaistom has three penalty cards that cause different effects. Blue is admittance into the courtroom, yellow is restraint, red is expulsion from the courtroom. We have only seen one of them so far. Mizaistom shows his target a yellow card with an exclamation mark on one side and issues a warning. If the target ignores it, Mizaistom flips the card on the other side, which has a cross, stating "Restraint". The target is thus encased in a squared parallelepiped that prevents them from moving, although they are still able to speak normally. The effect wears off rather quickly, but Mizaistom can use the ability as many times as he deems necessary. It can be utilized against multiple targets simultaneously. Gallery Cross_game_immobilized.png|Cross Game in effect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Paralysis Users